Night Time
by Evie-Chan589
Summary: When he's lucky the nightime brings Gaara a visit from a certain blonde missingnin. DeidaraGaara


An odd noise, caught somewhere between a moan and a sigh, escapes from my lips as I feel his tongue traveling further down my throat, lapping hungrily at the salty skin. His teeth scrape lightly over the delicate skin, barely threatening to break the surface before he moves back up to place a soft kiss onto my jaw line.

I tilt my head back further to give him greater access and tangle my fingers into that thick blonde hair, navigating him back down. He takes the hint and begins feverishly sucking on the pulse of my neck, sending pleasurable tingles down my spine and directly to my groin.

I really do moan this time, arching upwards while I simultaneously bend my knees, allowing him to rub himself ardently against me. My hands moving away from his hair in favor of clutching at the soft cotton sheets surrounding us as he sits up, smiling down at me in that familiar wicked way.

I offer my own little smirk in return, reaching up to assist in the removing of his shirt, he's been wearing it far too long in my opinion. Once the bothersome garment is finally off I take a moment to admire him, his tan skin glows golden in the moonlight, making him stand out all the more in the darkness of my room.

It is a wonder to me how he even managed to get a tan, considering he spent nearly all his days wrapped up in a heavy black cloak, said cloak being currently crumpled in the corner of the room, hurriedly tossed aside and then forgotten. I frown slightly thinking about the uniform I know he's required to wear. I can't help hating that stupid thing, especially because of all it represents. Who would think a simple piece of material, decorated only with blood red clouds could be the thing that divided two worlds and kept two lovers apart?

I am a Kazekage, the leader of a nation, a person who is supposed to have only the best intentions and feelings of good will for all people. He is a criminal, and not just any criminal but a member of the notorious Akatsuki. He is a man who in the past has hurt me in ways most people would never recover from. He is supposed to be my sworn enemy.

And yet here we are, locked away in my room in the dead of night sharing kisses, touches, and many other things that would best go unmentioned. And it's not the first time we've done this either, which in itself is a great feat considering we've only shared a relationship for about four months.

It was only mere weeks after my kidnapping and the extraction of the one-tail and I was still in the hospital, struggling to recover from injuries that were threatening to take my life a second time. In the middle of the night I had awoken to someone running their fingers through my hair. Naturally I assumed it was Temari, maybe Kankuro, possibly even one of the nurses who at times had difficultly hiding the new found feelings of affection the Sands inhabitants had towards me.

It was when I went to brush the intruding hand off of me that I realized something was amiss. The mysterious person dodged my touch, hurriedly jumping to their feet and knocking over their chair in the process. One could only imagine my surprise when I sat up, wide awake and very confused to see the man who was the cause of my hospital visit standing on the other side of the room, pressed tight against the wall and looking like the cat that ate the canary.

I should have attacked him then and there but I didn't have the strength, I couldn't even muster up enough energy to yell for help, all I could do was ask him why. Why was he here? What did he want from me? Why the hell was he touching me? Thankfully he didn't just run way. He sat down and answered all my questions, telling me that through his informants he learned that I was alive and curiosity drove him to seek me out in order to learn how I managed to rise from the dead.

As for the stroking of my forehead? He said I looked irresistibly cute lying under all those blankets sound asleep. That's what really got me. Me, Sabaku no Gaara, the monster of the sand was being called _cute_ of all things. From that moment on I knew Deidara was special, whether I liked it or not.

"Gaara?"

He touches my cheek, staring down at me quizzically with his one visible eye. I smile.

"Sorry about that, I got lost in thought."

He nods, his hand moving past my cheek to trace the lines of my kanji.

"Do you want to stop?"

By now he's used to the occasional moods I get in, when I just want to be held and loved. But this isn't one of those times.

"Hell no."

He grins, I've given him all the encouragement he needs and he eagerly moves in to smash our lips together, not giving me a chance to breathe before his tongue has wormed its way into my mouth, forcefully tasting every inch of me. I giggle slightly into the kiss, enjoying how possessive he can be. I love those times he wraps his arms around me, holds me really close, and tells me that I belong to him.

My fingers run down his back, clawing needily when I feel his mouth return once again to my neck, leaving another mark to join the countless others. I'm going to have to wear turtlenecks for quite a while after tonight.

He's going lower now, licking sensually over each of my nipples and then down to my belly button, forcing me to bite hard on my bottom lip just to keep in all the sounds that are fighting to come out.

He peers up at me through his bangs smirking evilly.

"C'mon, baby make some noise for me."

I toss my head defiantly to the side, playing along in the hopes that he'll go lower. I'm not disappointed when I feel him trace down the lines of my pelvis and lick teasingly at my thigh.

A small sound of pleasure leaks outs and I can feel my cheeks burning red even though I stifled it quickly. Deidara laughs low in his throat, his deep voice sending shivers through my entire body.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be good enough for me, I want you to get loud."

He really can be a sadist sometimes. That fact is confirmed all the more when he pulls away, ignoring my groin area entirely as he travels down my leg. This behavior is new to me and I prop myself up, warily observing him as he scoots to the end of the bed.

He grabs my left foot, pulling it into his lap and gently massaging the toes. I raise a nonexistent eyebrow and smirk, playfully rubbing at the tent in his pants, slightly annoyed that he still wearing clothing when I've been naked for quite some time now.

He groans, pushing my foot harder against himself while he rocks against it. I very much like the sudden advantage I've gained, and wiggle my toes around just to see how he reacts. A slight flush rises to his face and his sapphire blue eye has been taken over with a hazy lust.

He pulls my foot away from his lap, not once breaking eye contact with me as he brings it up to his lips and completely envelops my big toe, sucking hard.

"Aah!"

My head falls back for an instant, taken aback by how good this foreign act feels.

"That's better."

He murmurs from around my toe, slowly moving back to take another one in. I'm panting hard now, fighting to keep any more noises from coming out. This is a whole new kind of foreplay for me and I can't say I don't like it. I didn't even know such wonderful nerve endings existed in that part of my body.

Suddenly the sucking stops as Deidara lowers my foot back to his lap and starts to undo the buttons of his pants. He pulls my foot into the opening until I can feel his bare skin pressing warmly up against my heel.

"You have pretty feet, Gaara."

His voice comes out low and breathy, giving away just how horny he is right now. I smile at him through half lidded eyes, flexing my foot.

"What an odd compliment."

He grins, pushing up into a kneeling position so he can begin sliding his pants down at an unbearably slow pace. The movement sends my foot flopping back onto the bed and I quickly move it away from him, wholly intent on bringing this up to the next level. I scowl at him, he's halted the undressing process, thumbs hooked into his belt loops as he slowly rotates his pelvis, smiling like the sadistic bastard he is.

"Stop being a tease."

"Me? A tease?"

He gives me a look of mock hurt, pants centimeters away from fully exposing him. I fold my arms, mustering up a look suggesting he'd best hurry up or I'd just take care of this problem myself. He rolls his eyes, quickly discarding the garment and trying to look annoyed as he crawls over me.

Now it's Deidara's turn to squirm as I run my hands leisurely over his ribs, down his hips, and knead gently at his inner thighs, purposely avoiding his hard-on as payback. Unable to control himself he begins moving jerkily, thrusting at air.

"Uh-Gaara, cut it out."

I snort, he can certainly dish it but he can't take it. My knees inch up, giving him the cue to start preparations. By now this part is familiar territory to both of us. He brings his hands around, taking a second to cup my ass appreciatively before pressing his palms fiercely up against my opening.

I let out the moan I know he's been waiting to hear as the tongue starts pushing against me, stretching me out a bit while simultaneously working as lubricant. With his free hand he's doing the same to his own erection. Finally he concludes that his work his done as he readily positions himself with a hand on either side of my face. I get one last gentle peck on the lips before he starts easing his way in.

I remember the first time we did this the pain was unbearable and I wanted to stop after only a few seconds, luckily Deidara convinced me to hold out. Now I still don't love this part, but it hurts a lot less and I know what's coming will make up for all of it. I close my eyes and think about that as the thicker base of his manhood begins forcing its way in.

When's he's fully embedded himself in me we both start moving. It's slow at first, gentle rocking motions that help me adjust to the impressive size of him. I'm continuously grateful of this time because I can tell how badly Deidara just wants to start fucking me but he waits until I've wrapped my arms firmly around his shoulders, our little signal that I'm ready for more.

And more is precisely what I get. Deidara pulls back, aiming for a familiar spot inside me before abruptly thrusting back in. I cry out as he hits my swollen prostate dead-on, firmly gripping his hips between my knees as I move readily against him.

"Harder..."

I can't see his face but I just know that he's smirking as he bites hard at the junction between neck and shoulder and bends his arms to gain better leverage. I'm really being slammed now, the overwhelming feeling of being trapped beneath him is starting to mess with my mind, and I can feel my inhibitions falling away. Granted the situation is sweaty, hot, and a bit uncomfortable but it just feels so damn good! I can't control the variety of moans, pants, and shouts spilling out of me.

He chuckles breathily into my ear, further exciting my already crazed sex drive.

"That's right, let it all out."

I'm going mad here, our bodies are pressed so tight together that his stomach his rubbing against my erection, making any attempts at touching myself futile although I don't really need to. I'm at the brink, I can feel it, the fire in my groin is spreading rapidly to my stomach where it continues to grow, begging to be sated.

"Do you like it?"

He whispers huskily in my ear, pulling his hips just far enough away from me that the tip of him is no longer pressed up against that perfect spot, effectively driving me crazy.

"Y-Yes!"

"Do you really?"

He moves forward, brushing lightly against me to prolong my high but not allowing enough pressure to give me what I truly desire.

"Yes!"

"Then tell me."

I tilt my head all the way back, my fingernails digging so hard into his shoulders that warm blood is welling up beneath them. I can feel a scream building in the back of my throat.

"Ah- I LIKE IT!"

The last bit of energy I have left in my body goes towards thrusting desperately upwards as the same time Deidara rams forward. My vision blurs over white and I'm pretty sure I'm still screaming as my climax tears through me. For a full ten seconds it's almost as if time has stopped, I'm suspended to Deidara, helpless against the intense feelings washing over me, so intense that I almost want them to stop. Thankfully each wave is slightly less severe then the one before it until they've subsided leaving a pleasurable tingling behind.

It's like I'm floating down to earth, vaguely aware of a stickiness between our two bodies as well as inside of me. I barely notice when Deidara pulls out of me so he can roll to the side and wrap his arms around my waist. A slight smile graces my lips when I feel him bury his nose into my hair, inhaling deeply before landing a chaste kiss.

"That was fun."

I murmur something completely unintelligible as an answer, rolling over so I can face him although I'm having difficulty keeping my eyes open.

He laughs softly; leaning in to kiss my tattoo, a habit he's grown increasingly fond of.

"Deidara?"

My eyes are closed now and my voice comes out barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"I want you to spend the whole night with me this time."

I always hate that he has to leave in the middle of the night, especially because he can't stand waking me up and I never get to say goodbye. But tonight especially I couldn't bear the thought of being away from him and comforting safety I feel whenever he holds me.

"Please? Just this once."

I hear him sigh, but it sounds more contented rather than sad or defeated and when the mattress sags from his settling weight I know I've won. He rests his chin on top of my head, loose strands from his disheveled ponytail tickling my face.

---

God this pairing refuses to leave me alone! Seriously it's taking away from my other running stories. Ah, well I really liked this fic. It was kinky (Deidara has a foot fetish XD) but I thought the ending was really cute so it kind of balances out. Right? I'm not just a pervert! shifty eyes

Drop a review and tell me what you think, I really want to know.


End file.
